Atlantis
by Iniysa
Summary: Danny comes back after Meridian.


Atlantis  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Song: Where the Dream Takes You - Mya - Atlantis Soundtrack  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, or Atlantis, or Mya! I am not making any money for this.   
  
Pairing: Umm...I guess a tiny bit of Dan/Jan and an even smaller bit of Dan/Sha're! LOL!  
  
Summery: Daniel had a little something to do with the movie Atlantis.  
  
WARNING: In the story I said that Daniel was the voice one of the characters, this is NOT true in real life, but it works for the story. J  
  
Spoilers: Meridian  
  
Note: I did not want to see Atlantis at first, but my parents rented the movie and decided it was going to be watched for family movie night, which meant I was stuck. I could tell the minute the movie started I was going to like it. I immediately saw Daniel in the place of Milo. Now I encourage you to go rent the movie. It is SO Daniel! LOL!  
  
Dedication: This story is in memory of Dr. Daniel Jackson, come home soon!  
  
Atlantis  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
-  
They'll try to hold you back  
They will say your wrong  
But they will never understand  
The journey that your on  
-  
  
He's gone...he's really gone! Dead. Our team...the only team still intact from the very beginning is one man down. He was one of my best friends; he's the one that opened the gate, now he's dead. The General wants us to take some time off, I can see where he is coming from, but I just want to go on, do something to take my mind off of Daniel.   
  
-From the Diary of Major Samantha Carter PhD USAF  
  
-  
They'll try to change your mind  
They'll try to change your heart  
But they will never understand  
Who you are  
And you'll still believe  
And you know, you must go  
-  
  
"SG-1 and Dr. Fraiser, report to the Briefing room." The load speaker announced through the base. Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Janet all met up in the briefing room, everyone noticing the one member not there. General Hammond walked in with a video in his hand. Everyone strained to see what video he was holding, when they finally got a look at the title it reveled the name, 'Atlantis' with a bunch of cartoon type characters on the cover. In front was a male, with floppy blond hair and glasses. A large black man stood behind him. An Airman walked in pushing a projector. Hammond handed the airman the tape, he inserted it into the VCR. Hammond turned to face the puzzled people under his command.  
  
-  
Where the dream takes you  
Where your dream takes your heart  
Where your heart longs to be  
Your dream will lead you on  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
Where the dream takes you  
-  
  
"A year ago, Dr. Jackson took a month off, Disney had asked him to play the voice of Milo Thatch in their newest movie, 'Atlantis'. At first Dr. Jackson was opposed to the idea, but after reading the script, he could not say no. So after reading the script myself, I felt this was a great opportunity for him to get some much need rest away from the Stargate. For some reason, Dr. Jackson did not tell anyone about the movie. It wasn't until my granddaughters came over for a visit this past weekend, with their favorite movie in tow that I remembered. After watching it, I felt it only fit, that you had a chance to see it also. Airman, will you bring in the popcorn, then turn on the movie?" The Airman was quick to follow the order. SG-1 and Janet just sat there shocked at the news. Soon the movie was playing.   
  
-  
There's something in your soul  
That won't be denied  
It's the faith to dream that keeps  
The dream alive  
So you'll still believe  
And you know, you must go  
-  
  
The people stared at the now blank screen on the wall no one spoke. 'The movie, it was Daniels story! No wonder he decided to do this. I can't wait for him to come back for a visit, I wonder why no one believes me when I told them he's not dead.' Jack thought.  
  
'Wow, the doc looked so much like Teal'c, but acted just like Janet. And Milo! That was definitely Daniel.' thought Sam as she looked from Janet to Teal'c.  
  
'Daniel Jackson did a magnificent job portraying Milo Thatch. I do miss him.'  
Teal'c remembered the scene when Milo talked about his parents dieing when he was young and about his grand father whom everyone said was crazy.  
  
'Oh, Daniel...why did you leave me? I loved you! Well, maybe Daniel is with his Sha're, like Milo is with his love.' Janet sighed.  
  
'Dr. Jackson, you were a great man, I will watch this movie every time I start to forget, in memory of you.' General Hammond looked at his staff.   
  
-  
Where the dream takes you  
Where your dream takes your heart  
Where your heart longs to be  
Your dream will lead you on  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
-  
  
The base alarm burst out it's annoying song as the gate suddenly activated, there was no warning, the gate didn't even turn, it just burst out. Hammond and his crew flew down the stairs, Hammond ordering the iris shut. But the iris stood open, much to the Generals dismay.  
  
-  
Where the dream takes you...  
Go where your heart is meant to be  
And you may find somebody there  
So won't you share your dream?  
-  
  
A bright white cloud type thing flowed smoothly through the gate. It looked as if made of silk. The guards quickly placed their guns on the ground; they had all heard stories from the previous guards.   
  
-  
Where your dream takes your heart  
Your dream will lead you on  
When you finally find that place  
You'll find all you need  
-  
  
The white being flowed through the shut gate room doors, up the stairs, and in to the control room, where Hammond, SG-1, Janet and a bunch of technicians were working. Everyone stopped to look at the bright light. The light started to fade and a human shape started to appear.  
  
-  
Where the dream leads you  
Your dream will lead you home  
Where your eyes can see  
Your dream will lead you on  
There's a world that waits for you  
Can neither hold  
You'll find your home  
Where the dream takes you  
-  
  
It was Daniel. Tears dripped off Sam and Janet's cheeks, while Jack just stood there grinning like an idiot. Teal'c stood stoic as usual, a small smile could be seen on his face, and General Hammond just looked confused. Holding the Atlantis box like a lifeline.  
  
"Hi, miss me?" Daniel said with a huge smile.  
  
"Daniel? Is that really you?" Sam whispered.   
  
"The one and only...didn't Jack tell you I was not dead, just moved on to a higher being?"  
  
"Yes, but you left your body, we buried you, your really...really not dead are you." Janet more stated then asked.  
  
"Nope, I see Atlantis came out, I wonder when that happened...so you guys watch it?"  
  
"Yeah...it's the story of your life..."  
  
"Yeah, it's my story only Jack wasn't a missionary and I did not find Atlantis. Though I would like to!" Daniels stated with a smile. Small laughs erupted from the crowed.   
  
"So will you be staying for awhile?" Hammond asked, finally finding his voice.  
  
"Well, I have learned how to use all my...umm...powers, so I'm free to go and do what ever I want. With your permission Sir, I would like to rejoin SG-1." This got smiles out of everyone.  
  
"Well, we are going to need to know what kind of powers you have so we know what we can look forward to in a combat situation..."  
  
"Can you do that cool lightning thing?" Jack interrupted Hammond, who gave him a glare.  
  
"...You can rejoin SG-1."   
  
"Daniel gave him a large smile, then turned to Janet. 'Yes it is great to be back.' He thought.  
  
-  
Where the dream takes you  
-  
  
THE END 


End file.
